


the warmest thing

by Suicix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 7, Fluff, Introspection, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: This, Hermione has decided, is perhaps the best way an afternoon can be spent.

Written for the prompt "Hermione/Ginny, toffee". (Drabbletag7, Femslash100, LiveJournal.)





	

This, Hermione has decided, is perhaps the best way an afternoon can be spent. She’s curled up on the sofa with a book – she’s working her way through a list of Muggle novels she’s missed out on because of the war, because of Hogwarts – while Ginny pores over the Quidditch pages in the paper, legs stretched across the sofa so her feet are in Hermione’s lap. Crookshanks is purring softly on Hermione’s other side, and there are two steaming cups of tea on the table in front of them and a plate stacked with homemade toffee between the mugs, Molly’s recipe. _Perfect_.

Hermione reaches out to take a piece of toffee from the plate and pops it into her mouth. It’s sweet and it sticks, and she holds onto the flavour, savouring it. Just as she’s savouring this quiet stretch of Sunday afternoon with Ginny.

They’re not even talking, just both quietly reading (though that will change when Ginny finds something in the Prophet that’s worth an angry rant, when Hermione’s finished with her book and the characters’ choices just don’t make any _sense_ ), but it’s the kind of moment Hermione would have thought impossible a few years ago, during the war. All of this seemed impossible, then, and it certainly still isn’t as easy for Hermione as learning facts from a textbook is (as much as she’d like it to be), but she has Ginny to help her through the bad days. She has Ginny, and Ginny has her.


End file.
